


Out of Body, Out of Mind

by detectivetinsley



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oops, literally just fluff, shane has major heart eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivetinsley/pseuds/detectivetinsley
Summary: Shane hasn't been sleeping very well and falls asleep at work. It's the beginning of a very interesting experience.





	Out of Body, Out of Mind

The first time it happened, Shane was at work. 

He didn’t intend to fall asleep, but he hadn’t exactly slept enough the night before (or the days before that, either) and exhaustion swept him up fairly quickly. He would decide later that staying up and watching reruns of Fraiser until 3 AM wasn’t the best idea (however, this wouldn’t be the last time it happened). 

He opened his eyes moments later, stifling a yawn, and feeling a wave of exhaustion hit him once again – his power nap apparently didn’t help him at all. He stood up, pushing his chair back, and decided a cup of coffee was necessary. He obviously needed it. 

Ryan didn’t even look up from his desk, scratching determinedly on a piece of paper. Shane hid a smile as he placed a hand on the back of his chair before finally heading towards the break room. 

He didn’t notice Ryan stiffening and look around with confusion.

Once in the break room, he located the brewing pot of coffee and a clean mug in a cupboard. Just as he was picking up the pot, an ear splitting scream distracted him and the pot dropped to the floor.

Shane opened his eyes and glanced around, evidently confused at where he was. Ryan wasn’t in his seat. He stood up in search of him and found him in the break room, picking up broken glass off the floor.

_Weird_ , he thought. _Déjà vu?_

He rubbed at the back of his neck before kneeling down to help his coworker pick up the pieces.

“What happened?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Judging by the flush on Ryan’s cheeks, it wasn’t good. 

“There – uh, you know what? It doesn’t matter. You wouldn’t believe me.”

Shane opened his mouth to respond – to argue, but the flustered look on Ryan’s face was enough to distract him. He closed his mouth and said nothing. 

The second time it happened, they were on a case. 

Shane and Ryan had gone to Colorado to investigate the infamous “Stanley Hotel”. Regardless of the fact Shane didn’t believe in ghosts, he _did_ like Stephen King, and was a little giddier than anyone had expected. He was very active during the day – they did a tour, ate some good food, and when night was upon them, they did their investigation. It was a very exhausting trip and when it was time to hit the hay, Shane was out like a light in a matter of minutes.

He really needed to sleep. 

When he opened his eyes, it was still dark out and he could see Ryan beside him. He was on his phone and with closer inspection, he was scrolling through Twitter. Man, Ryan really needed to not be so spooked at these things – if Shane was as tired as he was, then he can’t imagine how tired Ryan actually is.

“You should sleep, the spooky ghosts aren’t going to get you, not while I'm here,” he hears himself say, watching Ryan as he sits up on his elbow.

Ryan ignores him. 

Shane rolls his eyes and huffs in irritation, but is unsurprised.

“Whatever, I need to pee.” 

He stands up and gets out of their shared bed and heads towards the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

Shane’s eyes opened after feeling strong arms against his. He groans when he sees Ryan staring down at him. He looks kind of freaked and honestly? Shane kind of is too – not for the same reason, he’s sure, because Shane was pretty certain he was in the bathroom just a moment ago.

“What?” Shane murmurs, rubbing sleep from his eyes, ignoring the trickle of unease that suddenly settles in his stomach.

“Dude, the bathroom door just closed! I saw it!” 

_Oh_.

_What?_

Shane’s eyes snapped over to the bathroom and sure enough, the door was closed and the light was on... _as if someone had walked in there to use it_.

The third time it happened, Shane was more aware of his surroundings. 

He was at home this time and alone – no one to disturb him. For the first time, he noticed his body lying in bed and _man, was this weird_. 

“Ryan’s going to freak,” he says to himself as he maneuvers around the bed. He doesn’t know how this is possible. Sleep paralysis? But no, that really wouldn’t explain why he kept waking up. Perhaps… was he possibly having an out of body experience? As the logical man he is, he struggles with the realization that this is _exactly_ what this is.

He may freak out a little bit himself too.

He knocks something off his dresser and wakes up back in his bed with a breath of relief. He isn’t sure what this out of body experience is trying to tell him, but he really doesn’t like it. 

It happens a few more times on his own after that and he starts to experiment during those times. He wanders his apartment complex, stares at the cat down the hall who stares right back at him. He even scares the annoying children who live above him – all in good fun, of course. Unfortunately, the out of body experiences were leaving him just as tired as he was when he wasn’t having them. He would wake up every morning feeling like he’d just run a marathon. Honestly, he was getting a little fed up with it. 

“Have you ever had an out of body experience?” He questions Ryan one day at work. 

Ryan looks a bit surprised, turning to him with a raised eyebrow. He doesn’t reply, prompting Shane to keep talking.

Shane licks his lips (he’ll tell himself later that Ryan’s eyes were not following the motion at all and that he was just seeing things) and continues. “Do you think they’re an _actual_ thing? I know people in comas say they sometimes experience it.”

Ryan wheezes and shrugs when he realizes Shane’s serious. “I mean, I don’t know? I haven’t put too much thought into it. Why? Are you having out of body experiences?”

It’s meant to be a joke and he laughs a little, though it comes out strained. 

“Just curious.” He replies finally and turns back to his computer. They don’t talk again until lunch and Shane will tell himself that Ryan isn’t sneaking glances at him every once in a while – it’s just tricks played by his sleep deprived mind is all. 

“You want to get some lunch?” Ryan asks finally, signing out of his computer and turning his attention back to Shane.

Shane glances at him, noticing he’d placed his glasses back on his face and his hair was mussed – he probably ran his fingers through it like he does. He clears his throat, not certain why he’s noticing these things to begin with. “Uh, yeah, sure.” He signs out of his computer as well and they head to lunch.

Shane will tell himself later that he did not let Ryan go first just so he could look him over without him knowing. 

They enjoy their lunch together and his sleep issues seem to fade from his mind. Shane couldn't count the times he got lost in Ryan's eyes and flushed in frustration at himself for it. He really needed to get _that_ in check, too.

On their way back to work, Shane turns to Ryan and smiles. Ryan turns to look at him momentarily when they come to a stop light, a smile pulling across his lips as well. It feels nice.

“You wanna come over and watch a movie later?” Shane hears himself ask without missing a beat. His mouth, apparently, had a mind of its own.

Ryan nods though and Shane’s stomach twists in an unfamiliar feeling – warmth spreads through him and he curses himself silently for it. He ignores it and his smile turns into a wide grin.

“Cool.” 

After work, Ryan and Shane head to his apartment together. It’s past 5 PM and they order pizza, as per usual and crack open a couple of beers. Shane puts on _The Shining_ , sneaking a glance at Ryan who laughs, rolling his eyes. _Of course_ , Shane would pick this movie, Ryan shouldn’t have been surprised.

Shane doesn’t mean to fall asleep on the couch with Ryan beside him, but he’s so tired he couldn’t help it. They were watching another _Stephen King_ film and were halfway through it when Shane’s eyes began to drift. He doesn’t mean to use Ryan as a pillow, but he’s so tired that he doesn’t seem to care. Ryan doesn’t protest either. That’s nice, _he’s nice_.

When Shane’s eyes open and he’s standing above his and Ryan’s bodies, he’s surprised – not surprised by waking up above their bodies, but because of the view. 

Shane’s head was nestled against Ryan’s shoulder and Ryan was running his fingers through his hair, humming quietly, his arm wrapped around his back. Ryan was watching Shane, a soft look on his face --- a look Shane wasn't used to. Did he _always_ look at him like that?

“Ry?” He questioned, feeling flushed.

Ryan didn’t move, didn’t’ even flinch. Ryan didn’t know he was there.

Shane felt like he was interrupting some intimate moment, which was ridiculous, considering _he_ was part of it. 

Just when he thought things couldn’t get more intimate, Ryan began to speak.

Shane took a few steps closer to listen, though his mind was telling him that he shouldn’t be listening, because Ryan didn’t know he was there and whatever he was saying, Shane wasn’t meant to hear. He ignored these thoughts and leaned in. 

“ –you’re strange, you know?” Ryan chuckles, staring at Shane’s sleeping form. “I wish I could tell you. I mean, I don’t think you’d laugh at me, at least not for this. Maybe….” He trails off and whispers something even quieter to Shane’s body and Shane is frustrated because he can’t hear it. But then, Ryan surprises him further and kisses the top of his head and _oh_ , Shane really just wants to kiss him.

All things considered, he does just that.

After all, Ryan doesn’t know and he won’t know, so it was fine, right?

Shane doesn’t listen to the voice of reason and closes the gap between them. He cups Ryan’s face between his ghostly _(?)_ fingers and kisses him gently. What he doesn’t expect is when he pulls away, Ryan touches his lips and smiles.

“You should do that when you’re awake too, big guy.”


End file.
